perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Apothecary: List of Powders
Names circa late 2008 & late 2010 Looks like not much has changed in the powder names; the discrepancies may even be typos *Level 1 powder names the same *Level 2 powder names the same *Violet Mantis = Violet Mantis Orb *Principal Orb = Principle Orb *Level 5 powder names the same Will see about herb names later VvAnarchangelvV 11:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Auction House prices circa late 2010 Anecdotal evidence (low sample size) seems to suggest that there are better ways to make money than low level Apothecary skill. Ingredients are very time consuming to gather, and killing monsters for cash and items gets the player XP and Spirit as well. That does not mean that players should skip Apothecary altogether, though; for personal use, with casual gathering on the way to hunting spots, one gains these powerful tools that can save XP and therefore time, or simply save time by restoring power. For buyers, though, the Auction house can be a way to gain the powerful effects of even low level Apothecary remedies for only money, and sometimes for a bargain. High level Apothecary skill, on the other hand, is very desirable for both buyers and sellers. Tens of thousands for a single dose, on the seller's end, and extremely powerful effects worth paying good money for, for example, total invulnerability. Prices are generally higher from player vendors, which balances the increased resources involved (tying the player down to being a Player Shop), and by the uneven availability of products in the Auction House Powders All prices are as offered for sale, not necessarily sold at this price. Chaos Powder = • • • Darkwine Wood = • • • Life Powder = 3,000 - 4,000 • • • Moon Chaser Powder = • • • Ageratum = • • • Phosphorus Orb = 250 • • • Wave Orb Stream Powder = • • • Sickle Leaf Tea = • • • Jade Powder = 950 • • • Crimson Blood Powder = • • • Dew of Rival Protection = • • • Orb of Vibrating Light = • • • Focus Powder = 1,000 - 2,000 • • • Flame Orb = • • • Frost Orb = • • • Golden Herb = • • • Red Arsenic = • • • Sinew Enhance Orb = • • • Marrow Refresh Orb Tranquilizing Orb = • • • Violet Wind Dew = • • • Godwill Powder = • • • Windrage Incense = • • • Samsara Orb = • • • Soothing Orb = • • • Armor Powder = • • • Clearance Powder = • • • Dew of Lunar Protection = • • • Serpentine Herb = • • • Tranquillia Herb = • • • Dark Green Orb = • • • Effectiveness Powder = • • • Elecampane = • • • Flourish Orb = • • • Violet Mantis Orb = • • • Ofotis Orb = • • • Qianji Orb = • • • Drake Brute Orb = • • • Glutton Orb = • • • Raging Sun Orb = • • • Glacial Frost Orb = • • • Death River Toxin Nature Powder = • • • Golden Jade = • • • Principal Orb = • • • Arctic Orb = • • • Mental Powder = • • • Rock Powder = • • • Shell Powder = • • • Dragon Lord's Powder = • • • Soulcleanse Orb = • • • Dew of God Protection = • • • Dew of Sacred Protection = • • • Accuracy Powder = • • • Healing Orb = • • • Concentrate Orb = • • • Serpentine Herb Charger Orb = • • • Vacuity Powder = 7,000 - 10,000 • • • God's Tea = • • • Transform Powder = • • • Samsara Wheel = • • • Dew of Star Protection = • • • Stone Turtle Orb = • • • Crimson Soul Powder = • • • Renewal Orb = • • • Slaughter Orb = • • • Barrenland Orb = • • • Core Orb = • • • Rebirth Orb = • • • Grand Nature Orb Level 90 & previously unlisted Powders Sutra Power Orb (6 sec invincibility) = 58,000 - 70,000 • • • Shadow Blinder Powder = 20,000 • • • White Tea (+2 Sparks) = 7,000 - 55,000 • • • Ironguard Powder (12 sec invincibility, user cannot move) = 55,000 Herbs All prices are as offered for sale, not necessarily sold at this price. * Nectar >= 900 - 2,000 • • • Golden Herb 500 - 2,000 • • • Salvia Root 500-2,000 • • • Ageratum 500-2,000 * Palo Herb 400-1000 • • • Realgar = 600 - 1,200 • • • Tuckahoe 500-1000 • • • Elderwood 1,000 • • • Tranquillia Herb 1,000-2,000 • • • Elecampane 1,000 • • • Crane Herb 800-1,000 * Black Henbane 400-1,000 • • • Butterfly Herb 650-950 • • • Perfumedew Herb 2,000 - 5,500 • • • Green Berry 500-1,000 • • • Valdia Root 650-1,000 • • • Red Berry 500-1000 • • • * Fleece-Flower Root 1,900 - 2,000 • • • Worm Sprouts 500-1,000 • • • Ox Bezoar 1,000 • • • Scented Fungus 890-1400 • • • Ligumaloes Wood 500-1000 • • • White Berry 700-750 • • • * Serpentine Herb 800-1,000 • • • Tulip 800-1,400 • • • Tiger-Ear Herb 800-1,000 • • • Devilwood 1,850 - 2,300 • • • Longen Herb 850 - 1,200 • • • Tiery Herb 900-1,100 Updated VvAnarchangelvV 08:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC)